


Home

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "It's roomy enough for my books."
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Nyx
Kudos: 7
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun, The Lemonade Cafe





	Home

Leo looked at the neglected old place, curious, and then back to his wife. She'd mentioned a house but he had not expected what was, under a layer of impressive disrepair, a very fine manor. 

Nyx shrugged. "I received it as payment for services rendered a handful of decades ago. It's roomy enough for my books, I've just never had any luck with retaining help." 

That would no longer be a problem, Leo knew. As for the sorts of services the grand home had been payment for-- Leo had already decided that no matter how badly he wanted to know something, if Nyx didn't offer, he wouldn't ask. Whatever it was, it was in the her past, not their present. 

Nyx quickly brushed aside the hexes and charms that secured the place before gesturing for Leo to follow her. 

Inside, the house was no different from the outside. It appeared structurally sound but otherwise neglected. Cobwebs decorated every corner of the entryway and a layer of dust softened every surface, muting the colors of the tapestries on the walls. But beyond... 

Books. Shelves lined every wall as Leo followed Nyx further into the house, shelves floor to ceiling all piled with books. Every piece of furniture had stacks on it, tables and chairs and everything else... As far as Leo could see down hallways and up stairs, there were books. And soon, another wagon-full would arrive with their retainers. 

"Not a one of them has the answer," Nyx said flatly. "I do enjoy them, though. But don't think there's a cure here. There isn't." 

Before Leo could respond, she continued talking as she circled what seemed like it could be a fine dining room. "I'm sure Mozu and Odin will find quite a few to read, however, and even your Niles may find a few intriguing things. It is a rather varied collection." 

Leo chuckled. "I don't doubt that. And even if what you've been looking for isn't here--" 

"I didn't say that," Nyx interrupted quickly. "I said the cure isn't here. But enough about that." 

"Ah..." 

Nyx shook her head. "I've never shared any of this before, but now I want to. With you, with our retainers. Perhaps if there are a few others who want to learn... I request we spend sufficient time here." 

"It will be a fine second residence," Leo agreed. Quiet, at least at first, and filled with knowledge and... soon with friends... It was Nyx's home, or at least had been her warehouse and now would be her home. Their home... 

Was that what she'd meant? 

"I'd like to see more," Leo said, softer than he'd intended. "Do you have a preferred bedroom? Ah--" 

That wasn't quite what he'd meant to ask, but... 

Nyx smiled and reached for his hand. 

"I do," she said. "But... I'll have to move some books."


End file.
